Una serie de mágicos eventos
by KatherineDiBello
Summary: Al dejar la isla los Baudelaire llegan a Hogwarts. Violet y Klaus deben tomar decisiones y mientras tanto investigar qué tiene que ver VFD con el mundo mágico. Los secretos los persiguen incluso cuando al parecer han terminado toda aquella serie de eventos desafortunados.
1. Chapter 1

I

Violet despertó al sentir que el barco se detenía. Preguntándose a dónde habían llegado miró hacia donde Klaus dormía, Sunny recostada en uno de sus brazos. Beatrice se apretó contra el pecho de Violet haciendo pequeños ruiditos.

―Tranquila, no tienes a qué temer.

―¿Violet? ―la voz de Klaus hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. ―¿Dónde estamos?

Sintió que él llegaba a su lado. En la oscuridad era difícil decirlo, pero parecía que el agua los había llevado hasta las lindes de…

―¿Un bosque? ―se extrañó. ―Klaus, ¿se puede llegar desde el mar a un bosque?

―Sería posible si por algún motivo nos hubiéramos desviado por un cuerpo de agua más pequeño.

―Yake ―dijo Sunny, lo cual probablemente significaba "Klaus, ayúdame por favor a bajar". Rara vez hablaba ya con palabras ininteligibles, pero lo hacía como muestra de cariño a sus hermanos. Y mientras su hermano ayudaba a Sunny, Violet notó que hacía demasiado frío.

―Está helando aquí, deberíamos encontrar pronto un refugio o Beatrice podría enfermar.

La sola posibilidad la aterraba. Afortunadamente, Sunny, Klaus y Violet siempre habían gozado de buena salud, y en lo que a Sunny concernía, prácticamente nunca habían tenido que hacerse cargo de una gripe. ¿Qué pasaría si Beatrice se enfermaba? Era demasiado pequeña aún, y sin los medicamentos adecuados…

―Exploremos, algo debe haber por aquí.

Ella sintió su mano deslizarse entre la suya, reconfortante y cálida. Juntos se adentraron en el espeso bosque.

Después de caminar varios minutos el bosque los desembocó a un claro. La visión los desconcertó, porque de todo lo que habían podido esperar lo último en la lista habría sido un castillo.

Era inmenso, de numerosas torres y altos ventanales; la luz se filtraba y hacía que aquél se viera como el lugar más acogedor del mundo.

―¡Pero qué cosa! ―exclamó Klaus, y Violet no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Beatrice despertó y, asustada, comenzó a llorar. Despegando la vista del enorme edificio, Beatrice pasó de los brazos de Violet a los de Klaus, casi calmándose al instante.

―Está muy apegada a ti ―dijo Violet con cariño. ―Vamos Klaus, investiguemos que es esto. Quizá haya alguien en aquella cabaña de piedra, las luces se ven encendidas.

―¿Estás segura, Violet? Podría ser alguien poco agradable.

―Vamos Klaus, estaremos bien.

 _Mientras estemos juntos,_ pensó él.

Tomando firmemente a Sunny de la mano, la familia Baudelaire caminó hacia la cabaña. Parecía un poco hosca, hecha de piedra. Pero después de todo, ellos habían vivido un año en una isla, no podían quejarse.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―dijo una voz áspera. Antes de que pudieran contestar, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par, revelando a un gigantesco hombre. Verdaderamente era enorme, con una espesa melena y barba, y sostenía una ballesta en las manos. ―¿Harry? ¿Hermione?

Violet se aclaró la garganta, y saliendo de la oscuridad hacia la luz, la pequeña familia se presentó frente al gigante.

―Buenas noches, señor. Mi nombre es Violet Baudelaire. Y éstos son Klaus, Sunny y Beatrice.

El gigante los miró. Parecía consternado, casi asustado, y Klaus pudo darse cuenta de que no tenían qué temer.

―¡Por Merlín! ¿pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen dos personas tan jóvenes con dos niñas pequeñas afuera a esta hora?

―Nos perdimos ―respondió Klaus. ―Nuestro bote arribó al bosque, quisiéramos saber dónde estamos, por favor.

El hombre parecía de verdad consternado.

―¡Dónde están! ¿Dónde están? En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por supuesto. Anden, pasen a calentarse y veremos qué hacer con ustedes.

Violet miró a Klaus con alivio, y se apresuraron a entrar. La cabaña era muy rústica, pero había un fuego cálido y Klaus se apresuró a arrullar a Beatrice con una canción. El hombre había sacado unas tazas del tamaño de inmensos tazones y servía té caliente, también les había llevado unos panqués que sólo Sunny había querido comer, porque la verdad es que parecían piedras. Sin embargo, en aquél momento los Baudelaire sintieron que por fin podían bajar la guardia.

―¿Colegio de Magia y Hechicería? ―inquirió Violet―. Lo siento mucho, señor, pero me temo que no entiendo. No existe la…magia.

El hombre bufó.

―Llámame Hagrid, todos lo hacen. ¿Qué no existe la magia, dices? ¡Pamplinas! Si no existiera, no habrían podido ver aquél bonito castillo de allá. ¿Cómo llegaron y qué hacen dos niñas pequeñas a su cuidado, por cierto?

Violet y Klaus se miraron. ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo explicar los espantosos sucesos que se habían visto obligados a vivir, cómo explicar que eran los padres de aquellas dos niñas?

―Es una larga historia ―dijo Klaus. ―Venimos navegando desde una isla, pero me temo que nos quedamos dormidos y nuestro bote se desvió del camino. Por eso llegamos aquí.

―¿Una isla? ―gruñó Hagrid.

―Han pasado muchas cosas que no son fáciles de explicar ―dijo Violet, temerosa. ―Si usted puede confiar en nosotros, nosotros intentaremos creer que la magia existe.

Hagrid los miró con suspicacia. A pesar de que parecían niños honestos, era realmente una situación extraña. ¿Por qué estarían allí solos? Y lo más importante: si se trataba de muggles, ¿cómo podían ver Hogwarts?

Finalmente tomó una decisión.

―Los llevaré a ver al Profesor Dumbledore, él sabrá qué hacer.

―¿Quién es el profesor Dumbledore? ―inquirió Klaus.

Hagrid sacudió la cabeza.

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué quién es…? Es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. El director de Hogwarts, ni más ni menos. Vamos, tomen lo que queda de los panqués y síganme.

―Gracias ―dijo Sunny.

El gigante le dio a Klaus una vieja manta que parecía hecha de pelo de algún tipo de animal y era sorprendentemente cálida, él cubrió a Beatrice y juntos siguieron a Hagrid hacia el castillo.

Pasaron cerca de un enorme sauce ("aléjense de él, golpea", dijo Hagrid) y a través de un cúmulo de invernaderos y finalmente entraron a través de las enormes puertas del castillo. Se sentía como si aquél fuera un lugar pacífico, decidió Klaus, y de inmediato intentó recordar todos los libros que había leído sobre castillos. Muy pocos estaban habitados en esa época, y por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar haber leído sobre aquél en ningún lado.

Hagrid los guio a través de muchos pasillos y escaleras que se movían ("debe haber algún tipo de sistema que las vuelve movedizas", decidió Violet, más que nada para conservar la cordura, pero tuvo que ignorar los retratos que se movían y hablaban porque si les prestaba atención aquello habría sido demasiado difícil de creer.

―¿Sueño? ―preguntó Sunny, pero ni Violet ni Klaus pudieron contestarle.

Finalmente llegaron enfrente de una gran estatua de águila y Violet tuvo que tomar con fuerza a Klaus de la mano, mirándolo recelosa. ¿Qué era aquél lugar?

Hagrid parecía satisfecho.

―Muy bien, ¡bombones explosivos!

Y el águila se movió, dejando ver una escalera de piedra.

―Llegarán con el profesor Dumbledore, ¡que tengan suerte!

―Muchas gracias, Hagrid―dijeron los Baudelaire.

Los muchachos siguieron las escaleras de caracol, a la expectativa de qué tipo de persona habrían de encontrar al final. Era realmente difícil para ellos confiar en la gente, después de todo lo que habían pasado con el Conde Olaf, después de descubrir los secretos de sus padres y a VFD.

―Estaremos bien ―repitió Violet. Y tocaron a la puerta de madera.

―Adelante ―dijo una voz calmada, y los hombros de Klaus se relajaron de inmediato.

Finalmente Violet empujó la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

2

La habitación en la que entraron era la más maravillosa que hubieran visto nunca, y de cierto modo les recordó con tristeza a la Habitación de los Reptiles y a la biblioteca de su propia casa, y el corazón les latió con fuerza.

Klaus pensó en los maravillosos libros que veía, Violet se maravilló de artefactos extraños cuyo funcionamiento ansiaba descubrir, y Sunny identificó varios objetos que quería morder. Pero lo más extraño de la habitación era el hombre que se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Llevaba gafas de media luna y una túnica larga, botas de hebilla y un sombrero picudo. Era de lejos la persona más extraña que habían visto nunca, pero parecía maravillosa en lugar de repelerlos.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―inquirió el hombre. Los miró por encima de las gafas y Violet sintió que los estaba leyendo.

― Mi nombre es Klaus Baudelaire, y éstas son Violet, Sunny y Beatrice, mis hermanas ―dijo Klaus.

¿Cómo explicar que Beatrice era más, mucho más? ¿Cómo explicar que la bebé en sus brazos era como su hija?

El profesor Dumbledore (no podía ser alguien más) les sonrió. Hizo una señal para que los jóvenes tomaran asiento y Violet puso a Sunny sobre sus piernas mientras Klaus arrullaba a Beatrice, que había despertado y, asustada, miraba alrededor. Él besó la frente de la niña y captó la forma en la que el hombre los miraba y a través de sus ojos Klaus podía decir que se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. ¿Podría saber…?

―Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, pero pueden llamarme Profesor Dumbledore. Me parece que no era su intención encontrarse con este maravilloso colegio, ¿o me equivoco? Ahora, puedo adivinar que ustedes, jóvenes, no son comunes y corrientes. Me temo que han pasado por cosas terribles y que la tragedia los ha perseguido y ha dejado huella en su espíritu. Me gustaría, si no les importa, que me relaten pues la historia de cómo llegaron aquí.

Violet apretaba en un puño su listón, ansiosa, siempre acostumbrada a tener que huir. Y sin embargo, se encontró tomando valor para hablar.

―Todo empezó un día en la playa ―comenzó Violet. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿En verdad tantas cosas podían cambiar en tres años? Era curioso que una medida de tiempo relativamente corta pudiera sentirse como toda una vida. ―Cuando un banquero fue mensajero de terribles noticias. Un incendio acabó con nuestra casa y se llevó las vidas de nuestros padres. ―A Violet se le cortó la voz.

―Tuvimos muchos tutores ―continuó Klaus―, pero las cosas nunca resultaban bien porque había un hombre, el Conde Olaf, que deseaba desesperadamente la fortuna de la familia Baudelaire. Él se introdujo en nuestras vidas una y otra vez de formas terribles. Intentó que Violet se casara con él, pese a que apenas era una niña y mató a nuestro Tío Monty, asesinó a nuestra Tía Josephine… una serie de eventos desafortunados nos llevaron a estar huyendo constantemente durante más de un año.

Por algún motivo decidió no hablar de VFD, pese a los penetrantes ojos sabios del hombre. Klaus cerró la boca. Le temblaban las manos y creyó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido tanta rabia.

―Terminamos varados en una isla ―terminó Violet―. Estuvimos ahí durante un año, pero cuando por fin pudimos volver, nuestro barco nos trajo aquí.

El profesor Dumbledore les sonrió enigmáticamente.

―La joven señorita Baudelaire no parece tener más que un año de edad. Si es así, ¿cómo es que es su hermana si sus padres fallecieron en ese terrible incendio?

Violet y Klaus se miraron. En la isla no se habían preocupado, en la isla no había importado que Bea pareciera suya. En la isla ellos podían…

―En realidad es hija de una valiente mujer que conocimos y trató de ayudarnos ―dijo Klaus, dubitativo ―. Ella murió y Beatrice se quedó con nosotros.

 _Violet es la única madre que conoce, y yo soy el único padre que conoce._

El profesor Dumbledore entonces se levantó del asiento y caminó con calma hacia un raído sombrero.

―Entonces, jóvenes Baudelaire, no conozco la razón por la que son capaces de pisar este, si se me permite el adjetivo, hermoso castillo. Al parecer nunca hubo magia en sus vidas pero no son muchachos ordinarios, de eso estoy seguro. Sugiero que acepten la hospitalidad del colegio mientras la joven Violet cumple la mayoría de edad muggle y pueden reclamar la herencia que sus padres dejaron para ustedes.

"Hogwarts siempre ha ayudado a quienes lo necesiten, y mientras estén aquí tendrán la libertad para estudiar, aprender y cuidar a las pequeñas Sunny y Beatrice.

"Nuestro colegio clasifica a los estudiantes en cuatro casas, las cuales se seleccionan en torno a ciertos rasgos del carácter y la personalidad de los alumnos.

Tomó el sombrero y lo llevó hasta ellos.

―Si me permiten, ahora procederemos a la selección. Comenzaremos con usted, señorita Baudelaire.

El profesor colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Violet y ella dio un respingo cuando escuchó una voz en su cabeza y se preguntó, por milésima vez en esa noche, si estaba loca.

 _¡Ah! Una Gryffindor de corazón. El alma te brilla con una fortaleza única, pero tu ingenio te llevará sobre de todos en Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, harías cualquier cosa por tus hermanos, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo, lo veo. Escondes muchos y muy oscuros secretos que no quieres que los demás sepan. Te verían como un monstruo. Bueno, ahora ya sé. ¡Gryffindor!_

―A Gryffindor van aquellas personas cuyo corazón sea noble y valiente ―explicó el profesor―, estuve en esa casa, por cierto.

Se dirigió hacia Klaus y cuando Bea empezó a llorar él se la pasó a Violet.

 _Has tenido que valerte de tu sabiduría para sobrevivir_ , dijo el sombrero cuando se posó sobre su cabeza, _confías en las cosas tangibles y en el conocimiento, pero eres de carácter templado. No tienes tanto miedo como tu hermana, tú sabes que temer no te llevará a ninguna parte. Sabes que no puedes seguir negando las cosas como son, defensor de la verdad. ¡Ravenclaw!_

―Y a Ravenclaw van, por supuesto, los que aprecian la sabiduría y el conocimiento por sobre todo. Fawkes, por favor despierta a Harry Potter.

Una hermosa ave a la que no le habían prestado mucha atención alzó el vuelo y salió por una de las ventanas perdiéndose en la noche.

―¿Qué hay de Sunny y Beatrice? ―inquirió Violet―No podemos estar separados, ellas sólo nos tienen a nosotros.

―Entiendo perfectamente la situación, señorita Baudelaire. No podemos seleccionar a Sunny y a Beatrice porque a pesar de demostrar aptitudes son, por desgracia, aún muy pequeñas. Como el dormitorio de muchachos de Ravenclaw está totalmente lleno y hacer una expansión me comprometería a redactar un aburrido oficio a la junta y al ministerio permitiremos, por ahora, que el joven Klaus se quede con ustedes en la torre de Gryffindor. Afortunadamente confío en las personas que ahí residen. A partir de mañana asistirán a sus clases correspondientes. Encontrarán en el dormitorio una cuna adecuada para Beatrice y tienen mi absoluto permiso para llevar a las pequeñas señoritas con ustedes a donde sea necesario ir. Es tarde y me temo que mañana tienen cose, buenas noches.

Los Baudelaire se encaminaron a la puerta, preguntándose cómo era que aquél hombre parecía haberles leído la mente en varias ocasiones y sintiendo que sabía sobre su mayor secreto pero sintiendo, a la vez, una curiosa tranquilidad reconfortante.


End file.
